Collateral
by the violet phase
Summary: I'll introduce you to my world." Little did Matthew Williams know what he had gotten himself into. AU. PruCan, Bad Friends Trio, and others. Ongoing multi-chap fic. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. a chance encounter?

A/N: Even though the pairing isn't my favorite, the idea just came to me and I thought, "OMG I MUST TO WRITE THIS _NAO_ GAIZ." And so [the violet phase.] was born. Enjoy the fail.

First story (orz).

Disclaimer: I'm way too poor.

--

Collateral Chapter I

--

The dreary streets were seemingly endless, winding ribbons of gray upon gray mapping out the city. A harsh wind seemed to cut through Virginia Boulevard, and all those waiting impatiently at the metropolis' main bus stop shivered at its effect. It didn't matter how many layers of winter gear one would use, the cutting breeze would make its way through the fibers and into your bones.

Which is precisely why Matthew Williams had had quite enough of waiting.

Chilled to the bone, the young blonde finally sighed, acknowledging that the cold December morning had beaten him after all. It was pathetic; he was _Canadian_! He'd had _summers_ colder than this.

Still, Matthew trudged to a small café not a block away, teeth chattering all the way as his red scarf whipped behind him, nearly strangling him as it wrapped around a lamppost. He had never really noticed the tucked-away little shop until now, but as he entered, mouth agape, he had to admit that it _was _rather beautiful.

There was wall-to-wall plush carpeting in a rich mahogany color, contrasting pleasantly with the rich, striking gold sheen of the brass-colored walls. Armchairs were placed strategically around the open floor plan, matched with tables made out of shining glass, tinted a slight red. The front counter was very grand, an imposing cherrywood structure with varnish making the top gleam.

And the warmth. Oh _maple_, it was warm.

Sighing quite contentedly, the Canadian snuggled deeply into a chair he had taken a shine to, which was made of deep brown suede. Closing his eyes, the boy thought, "_I'll just rest for a moment. I'll wake up in time for my bus_."

However, just as Matthew was drifting off, he smelled something peculiar. Peculiar, yes… But not unpleasant. He managed, with sheer force of will, to wrench one eyelid open just a crack. And promptly tumbled out of his amazingly comfortable seat.

A man with spiky silver hair had been literally inches from his face, peering at him with such an intensity Matthew could swear his heart nearly stopped.

Sprawled out on the floor, eyes wide, the boy panted and stared in horror at the man who, moments ago, had been as entranced with him as if he was a movie star. People whispered and muttered while staring disdainfully at the boy who was making a ruckus, but Matthew didn't notice. The Canadian was too busy trying to regain a pulse. "_Maple, his eyes are_ red_!_"

Finally, the other patrons of the café lost interest and resumed their light chatter. Slowly and shakily, Matthew climbed to his feet, waving off the hand that the creepy man extended in apology. "I'm _f-fine_."

Said silver-haired man smirked and wrapped a hand around the Canadian's waist anyways, causing the younger man to squeak quietly and blush, red dusting his pale cheeks.

"You don't look _'f-fine_,_'_" whispered the stranger seductively. Matthew could swear that the silverette was nibbling his ear. Then, said man took one step back, as if surveying the blonde's flustered, windswept appearance, nodding slowly. Was it out of approval? Matthew couldn't be sure…

"On second thought, you _do_ look fine." Though the man's tone was appreciative enough, Matthew could hear the sarcastic undertone. "Gee, thanks," hissed the Canadian in reply. Checking his watch, the Canadian straightened and said, "Well, I'd better get going if I want to catch my bus."

The red-eyed stranger hastily replied, "_Wait_! Before you go! I'd like to give you something…"

Matthew took a deep breath, reluctantly turning around. "Y-Yes?" Cheekily, 'Red-Eyed Bastard' (as Matthew had so affectionately mentally dubbed him) whipped a pen and pad of paper out of his server's apron and jotted down a few words, smiling as he did so.

"If that's your number, you must be deranged if you think I'll take it." "I don't think, dollface…" (Well, _that _much was obvious.) "I just _know_."

Rolling his eyes, the Canadian mumbled as he pocketed the sheet of paper anyways, adjusting his scarf and jacket for the bitter winter weather outside once more. He turned around to give the man a parting insult of some sort, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Finally, Matthew saw him busing a nearby table, kindly asking an elderly woman if she wanted a refill of iced tea.

He sighed and stepped outside the heavy door, nearly screaming as the frigid air hit his warmed skin like a brick wall. He walked back to the bus stop, and, having nothing else to do, fumbled with his gloved hands for the note. Matthew cautiously opened it, almost as if he expected something to jump put of it and scream. When the paper had been unfolded without incident, the Northerner gave a resigned huff and began to read.

"Dear Pretty-Boy,"

Oh, he hated the bastard already.

"My (AWESOME) number is 1-707-364-8737. I know that you're reading

this, so call me tonight.

11:00 p.m. I'll introduce you to my world.

P.S. Your eyes are beautiful.

-The Gilbert Of Awesome."

Matthew's cheeks flushed red. It was just from the cold… right?

Right?

The bus arrived.

--

WOOT! First chapter's done!! *dances* Again, this is my first fic, so don't flame. Expect semi-decent updates and an epic win plot. 'Cause I'm awesomer than Prussia (SHOT BY FANGIRLS FOR BLASPHEMY) *dies.*

TVP out.


	2. what could happen? oh yeah, that

A/N: I got 3 reviews in as many hours… **HOLY CRAP**. So I'm starting Chapter 2 the same night I posted Chapter 1, forgive the late-night grammar. I'll do my best to fix it… And yes, ninjafox369, it is my first fic ;D And thanks for your flattery and all the wonderful reviews~

I'm skipping my uber-important Science HW for you guys, BE THANKFUL T_T I'm passing and everything…

--

Collateral Chapter II

--

"_Don't stop/ Make it pop/ DJ Blow my speakers up/ Tonight/ I'mma fight/ 'Til we see the sunlight…"_ sang Matthew, voice melding with the radio's crackling tune of 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. Truth be told, the Canadian wouldn't be caught dead listening to the pop song… But it was his guilty pleasure.

Sighing lightly as the song ended, the blonde turned off the radio with a '_click_.'

He rolled over onto his stomach, already bored. Pondering what to do, Matthew got off his bed and began to pace. "It's probably too late to visit Kiku and play that new game… Ivan's just… creepy, and…"

He studied the small paper on his bedside table that had been captivating his attention all day long. Nervously, he glanced at the clock. 10:57.

He was curious. And really, what's the worst that could happen? The silver-haired guy didn't seem bad, not at all. So with hands that were trembling slightly (though the Canadian would never admit it), Matthew picked up the phone and tremulously dialed in the number, the clicking of buttons sounding as loud as small explosions.

Finally, the phone rang. The blonde's palms started to sweat, and his heartbeat became a bit faster in tempo.

One ring.

Two.

Thr-

"You called." Matthew nearly gasped at the fact that the silverette, this 'Gilbert" if the note rang true, already knew it was him.

Then he had a small revelation. _"Oh yeah. Caller ID."_

Matthew mentally bitchslapped himself. Caught in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he was, indeed, still on the line with Gilbert. That is, until he was shaken from his daydream when the red-eyed man said slowly, "Um, pretty-boy? You still there?..." Oh crap.

Hastily replying, Matthew stumbled over his words a bit as he rushed out, "Y-Yes, I'msosorryI'mstillhere, Iapologizefor…"

He trailed off at faint laughter from the other end of the line. And he mentally slapped himself again. Gilbert must have sensed his insecurity, as he assured him, "It's fine, kid."

Matthew bristled at this, readying himself for a sharp retort. However, the younger boy didn't get a chance to respond as the man on the other end of the line said, "So you wanna do something tonight? There's going to be a party at my friend's house, only the best of the best are invited." He gave an easy laugh that made Matthew's heart skip a bit.

The Canadian, considering his offer, felt immediately uneasy at the proposition of alcohol (because he just _knew_ it would be involved) and a man who seemed overly interested in him in one house.

"Erm, well, I-I…" he stuttered slowly. Gilbert made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat. "You don't wanna go with me?"

And even though he mistrusted the red-eyed man and all his schemes thusfar, something in that sad, kicked-puppy voice, the timing and effect placed just-so, made him sigh and mutter, "When are you picking me up?"

Matthew swore he could hear the bastard's shit-eating grin through the phone as he gave an enthused shout of, "I'll be there in half an hour! Hey, wait…" The man paused briefly, as if recalling something important. "What?" prompted Matthew. "Where do you live?" Insert facepalm here.

After repeating his address the second time, the blonde gave a little grin and said, "See you then, Gil."

WOAH. Wait just a minute. When had he given that… guy a nickname?

But Gilbert didn't mind it in the slightest, judging by his little chuckle. "Later, pretty-boy."

As soon as the line went dead with a small '_click,_' Matthew immediately raced to his closet, trying to form a decent outfit. No, that was too formal. Too casual. Too girly. No, you never put brown with blue.

"AAAAHHH!" he finally screamed in frustration. Maybe this wasn't a great idea after all. He didn't really know the guy at all, he didn't have a suitable outfit, and he would be over in ten minutes. _Shit_.

And with a jolt, the boy realized Gilbert didn't even know his name.

--

A/N: There's Chapter 2! Didn't like this chap as much T_T But I'm doing my best!!~ I hope you lovelies will keep reviewing and faving my first little story *is so humbled right now SRSLY*

So… Chapter 3 coming soon? If fate (and homework) permit it… tonight.

Just a fun little thing, there will be two (YES TWO :D) hosts of said party. If you think about it, it's not challenging, buuuut… Could you guys maybe guess in your reviews? ;)

And also, that party isn't as innocently fun as it seems. :o So be aware.


	3. before we depart, my dear

A/N: Many reviewers were all, "OMG MOAR PLZ." And how can I refuse such cute little reviewers, especially when I'm an excitable little n00b? c: (HERE'S A HINT: I can't. D;) So here's Chapter 3, again, point out any errors. :D P.S.: To the people who guessed who the hosts are… you'll see if you're right in this chapter.

FILLER CHAPTER SORTA SORREH. T_T But you guys get great updates, no complaining. Hush. XD I apologize in advance for the total OOC-ness of Gil, he turns into Francis when in love (lust?), apparentally, my head-canon's a bit screwy though~ XDDD~

--

Collateral Chapter 3

--

Gilbert Beilschmidt stood outside Matthew's door, wondering if he should break it down. Maybe pry open a window?

After all, it had been nearly four minutes since he had rung the doorbell, and a soft 'Just a second' had answered him. More (a great deal more, actually) than a second had elapsed, and the cute little blonde was still inside.

Or was he?

The thought becoming more and more apparent each second, he considered the likelihood that the nervous blonde had simply run away, too overwhelmed by his own sheer awesome. Well, of course! The silver-haired narcissist smirked as he realized, _'Well, damn, my pure awesome could intimidate _anyone_, let alone this lost little lovestruck doe! How cute, he should know my love welcomes all!'_

So he proceeded to walk the perimeter of the house, stopping about halfway near a rosebush when he heard a timid voice say, "U-Um… Gilbert?"

He turned to see Matthew, trembling a bit in the frigid night air, breath forming little white puffs. And _damn_ if he wasn't the cutest little thing he'd ever had the pleasure of escorting.

The small Canadian wore an outfit that truly flattered his slender form. His long legs were accentuated by midnight blue stovepipe jeans, resting at the perfect height on his narrow hips. His shirt was a simple long-sleeved (sensible, but OH how Gilbert wished there was more skin involved) blood red top, contrasting harshly with his skin tone. He looked like a little China doll, so pale and delicate.

'_Ah damn, he's noticing…_' thought Gilbert. Indeed, the very boy he'd been appraising now had his blonde head cocked slightly to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "A-Are you not happy to see me? Because you were the one who-…"

"Kid." "Yeah?" "… Shut up. We've got places to go."

Gilbert looked away as the other man smiled, sure that his impassive mask would shatter if he saw Matthew smile. He twirled a key ring on his index finger, the slight jingling startling both out of their respective reveries and back into the ice-cold night.

Motioning with one long finger, Gilbert pointed toward his Audi and said, "You're gonna turn into an ice cube out here. Get in the car, I'll call my boys." Matthew hastily obliged, humming approval as he climbed into the heated backseat of the sportscar. _'So warm…'_

He didn't want to admit it, …but he was pretty excited.

Meanwhile, outside the car, the silverette leaned on the car's smooth, glossy hood, whipping out his phone and dialing a number he could recite in his sleep. He drummed his leather-gloved fingers impatiently on the windshield as the ringing started.

He didn't have to wait for the second ring.

"_Bonsoir, mon chaton_! You have our special guest, _non_?" Gilbert just chuckled. "What the hell d'you think, Francis? _I_ follow through… unlike a certain _someone_." "Ouch, that one stung, _cheri_." "Can't wait to meet him. Antonio's pretty excited, too."

From the background, Gilbert swore he could hear a faint, "Tomatotomatotomato…" He just snorted. "Be there in ten."

Not waiting for a response, he snapped the phone shut and climbed into the driver's seat, tossing the BlackBerry into a cup holder and inserting the keys in the ignition. He revved the car, a satisfactory purr emitting from the near-soundless engine.

"You ready?"

Matthew pondered it. He wanted to take a chance, at least once. And damn it, he should be allowed to be irresponsible and wild for one night.

Beyond any doubts he might have had, Matthew locked eyes with Gilbert in the rearview mirror.

"Let's do this."

--

The real action starts next chapter (Make an innuendo out of that and I swear…)

Yay for reckless!Mattie and sceneboy!Gil.

Just thought I'd clear something up… in the story (since I know I'll get a PM about it soon) Matt is 19 (not legal for drinking, but he's a bad boy. Half the stuff in this story won't be legal, anyways :/) and Gil is 22.

**IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PAGE. TO DECIDE THE UPDATING FUTURE OF THIS, PLEASE VOTE KTHNXBAI**

And also, I was listening to a song just now, and one line is totally like the Gilbert-POV towards Mattie. Since he loves his legs n' eyes n' all that good stuffz. ;D

'_With eyes like sunset/ And legs that go on for days.'_

Into Your Arms- The Maine (ONE OF MY FAVE SONGS FOR WRITING. It's amazing~) I was actually thinking of naming this story 'Into Your Arms,' but this title is better for reasons that will be revealed later. I will, however, do a list of songs that inspired me to write this as a sort of post-epilogue.

Rambling done. XD


	4. double trouble, what fun

A/N: Your guys' amazing reviews are flattering meee~ :D Really, you guys rule SO HARD. Matthew cookies? (They're MAPLE FLAVORED :D)

OH! OH! And a few lovely people pointed out that in Canada (well, at least in some locations) the legal age is 19. So YAY Mattie can still be a good boy!!!

I'm shooting for 25 reviews with the addition of this chapter!

Also, more people should take my poll, it's IMPORTANT. XD It's about updating speed, so if my first story fail should continue at this rate, plz let me know~

New characters are introduced in this chapter! And just in case it's not obvious, Joaquim is Cuba, because he has no official name in the series (-fail-).

--

Collateral Chapter 4 (Part I)

--

Matthew could practically feel his heart pounding in his fingertips as the sleek car wove skillfully in and out of highway lanes, making passing cars no more than multicolored blurs through the tinted windows. Headlights were nearly blinding as Gilbert drove dangerously close to the southbound lane, making the young Canadian behind him gasp a bit and squirm in anxiety.

Finally, after what seemed like the millionth incident of this, Matthew piped up with a small, "Um, Gilbert? P-Perhaps you could, er, _slow down_ a bit….?" But the red-eyed driver just laughed confidently and, just to push Matthew's nerves a bit, lurched ever-so-slightly closer into the opposing lane, until the cars all around were honking noisily and slamming on their brakes.

The blonde grasped onto the edge of the leather seat and prayed to God the man wouldn't crash and hurt anyone. Gilbert sensed his worry and decided to ease up a bit, righting the Audi into the correct lane and chuckled. "Kid, I've really got a soft spot for you. It's pretty fucking annoying."

Matthew stopped shaking and just managed a tense smile. _'He's insane!'_ his mind screamed. But, well, he was already on his way to a party, and maple be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy every minute.

After what felt like an eternity, the sportscar ambled slowly into a driveway, outside a very spacious house. It certainly didn't seem like the location for a party, more like a country club than anything else. This feeling just intensified as he stared in awe at the mansion, taking in the well-manicured garden and formal gates guarding the entrance.

He also mentally noted that his (possibly crazy) escort seemed perfectly at ease here, walking right up to the gates and fumbling in the dark for a bit before locating a small intercom to the side. Gilbert pressed a white button and said, "Let me in or I'll climb the fence again. And those damn guard dogs are going down this time." His words had the customary lazy drawl to them, even as he heard said dogs snarl from behind the fence. "Oh shut up, will ya?"

There was a short pause and then, "Is your guest here, mon ami?" "Yup." Matthew, upon realizing he was being talked about, jumped a bit, then slowly disembarked the car, shivering violently. Gilbert approached the smaller man and, without thought, wrapped his arms around him. "Better?" he asked. Matthew giggled a bit. "Much." Gilbert seemed pleased with the answer.

They both were startled as the gates creaked open, revealing a front door almost as grand as the gardens, judging by its silver inlay and the detailed etchings on the bottom. Matthew shivered again. "Cold again?" inquired Gilbert, bemused. Hadn't they taken care of that part already? "No, j-just… excited," whispered the younger man with a huge grin.

Gilbert felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Loud music could be heard faintly from inside the spacious building as the two walked up the paved pathway. Matthew put his hand of the door handle and took a deep breath as Gilbert watched from behind him, amused.

And with that, he opened the door and the two plunged into the crowd.

--

Collateral Chapter 4 (Part II)

Because you guys rock, I made this one a double chapter. :P Also hence the chapter name, which fits the theme too :D ~

--

Mouth agape much like a fish's, Matthew stared in wonder at the people. There were so many of them, and they all looked so… confident! Heck, there were two guys smack-dab in the center of the living room playing some _serious_ tonsil hockey. (And _maple_, were the shorter man's eyebrows frightening.)

He could barely hear Gilbert's voice from behind him over the music. The surround-sound speakers on either side of the room were so loud that the floor was pulsing in time with the beat.

He found a man near the mini-bar who didn't look too imposing, and began to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm... U-uh…?" Matthew noticed a glint in the man's gaze as he turned around, dreadlocks swinging slightly, and began to mutter frighteningly, "You're here to apologize?" "What?" The Canadian didn't have the slightest idea of what the man could be talking about. The two had never even met!

"Well, Alfred, the ignorance act won't save you now." "But my name's M-…" But before the confused man had a chance to complete his sentence, the taller of the two swung his fist towards Matthew. He gasped and shut his eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

Opening his eyes just a crack, Matthew was surprised to see that the man had stopped his own fist in the nick of time and was looking behind him with an expression somewhat akin to fear.

A light voice asked simply, "What are you doing, Joaquim?"

Turning slowly around, the blonde said, "Who… are you?"

--

Urgh. Sorry I got distracted, watching La Corda D'Oro… This chapter was pretty filler too. Again, we've yet to reach the real plot. BUT HOW EXCITING! A MYSTERY!!! ;D

Character cameos!!! YAYZ. If you can guess the mystery character first (Which isn't that difficult) you get to request a character oneshot!~

But yeah, let's just say the main plot will eb surprisingly dark. Our poor Mattie doesn't know what he's gotten involved with D;

Until tomorrow, then.


	5. let the games begin

A/N: **AHH!** I was so busy today, gomen because you're all probz asleep T_T But at least you can read it Saturday morning, ne? Congratulations to Midori-Hoseki-Suichi for correctly guessing the mystery character from the conclusion of Chapter 4!! So you get a shiny oneshot all to yourself (OHOHO :D). Good guessing~

Time for you to get intrigued by (**FINALLY**) the actual plot. Yay~

--

Collateral Chapter 5

--

"Who… are you?"

The man was startlingly tall, but he had a kind face with sparkling eyes that almost reminded Matthew of the innocence of a child. That is, almost because the large lead pipe he carried made his sweet image seem a bit… off.

Said man giggled, violet eyes locking onto the smaller Canadian's lavender pair. "My name's Ivan, _da~_"

To Matthew's surprise, the other man, the one with dreadlocks and the (possible) bipolar disorder, growled dangerously, almond eyes glinting narrowly at 'Ivan.'

"Don't get involved with him, Alfred." Ah, that reminded the petite blonde, who interjected, "But my name's not Alfred, for the love of maple! It's _Matthew_. Matthew Williams."

Receiving an appraising look, he squirmed a bit as the coffee-skinned man surveyed him slowly. Finally, he seemed satisfied, backing up with a little murmur of assent and a sheepish apology.

"_Matvey_… I shall call you _Matvey_." "Eh?" The young man was confused. "It is what you would be called in my home country. Russia."

"Ah, so you're Russian?" Matthew felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth; well, that much was obvious. "_Da!_ We will be good friends, yes?" "Er, w-well, I…"

Matthew was just now noticing how intimidating the other man's height was, retreating a few steps in fear as the Russian stepped eagerly (and yet somehow menacingly) toward him, grabbing the Canadian's thin wrist in his haste. "Please let g-go of me…" "What? You do not _want_ to become one with me?" inquired the man, his expression of hurt and sorrow soon twisting into that of anger.

"Why not?" he growled, tightening the grip on Matthew's wrist. The younger man shrieked in pain, dropping to one knee and gasping, "Let go, please!"

And just as soon as the ruckus started, it stopped.

For in front of the violent Russian was a tall, lanky blonde man with wavy hair and flamboyant clothes. He spoke with confidence in a voice that demanded attention as he ordered, "Ivan, release him _now_."

Reluctantly, Ivan let his grip go slack. As the Canadian pulled his newly-reclaimed wrist back and nursed the red hand mark, the other man mumbled something about just wanting a friend, pouting slightly as he stalked off to the dance floor, where a short blonde that he was sure was wearing the wrong gender of clothing and a taller, modest brunette (who for some reason actually bowed to Ivan) were dancing flirtatiously. The perky blond giggled. Yup, _definitely_ a dude. He shivered.

The kind stranger, instead of turning to Matthew, instead walked up to Joaquim and pressed one long finger at his nose, chiding him, "You could have stopped him! What were you thinking, honestly?" "Thought it was Al…"

Rolling his eyes a bit pretentiously, the wavy-haired man spun on his heels to face Matthew, who blushed lightly as the man came close to his face and looked at him in a concerned manner. "Are you alright, _Coeur_?" So he spoke French?

Matthew knew a few phrases himself, as he had been raised as a child in Quebec, so he tested his memory by responding with a swift, "_Oui, bien sur_!" There was an awkward pause, during which the confused Canadian raised a questioning eyebrow.

'Perhaps he does not know as much French as I thought?" Matthew sympathetically patted the man's shoulder, thinking to himself how embarrassing it must be for the poor person, when he was suddenly shaken out of his pitying thoughts by a loud laugh. "W-What?" he inquired, feeling completely lost as to why the man would be laughing at such a mortifying faux pas.

"My dear," said the blonde, voice shaking with suppressed giggles, "I-I'm so sorry, _desolee_, but… Your accent is _–pff_- atrocious… I couldn't even understand you!"

Busting into another fit of laughter, the man clutched his well-dressed torso and collapsed, shaking to the floor. Matthew blushed and hung his head, sighing inwardly. He had always heard that Quebec French and actual native French were quite diverse in pronunciation and overall grammar, but hadn't always believed it to be true.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, shivering as he willed himself to turn around. Oh God, how he hoped it wasn't that Ivan person…

And his wish came true as he saw only a tan brunette in slacks and a T-shirt, chomping on a large crimson tomato. "You alright, _querida?_" Smiling from relief, Matthew giggled lightly. "I'm fine. And you are…?"

The man grinned hugely, displaying two rows of perfectly white teeth before whispering, "Antonio." Matthew's heart fluttered at the rather obvious flirtatious gestures, and the young blonde actually gasped as Antonio leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his right cheek. Pulling away, the darker-skinned man inhaled deeply and commented, with much amusement, that Matthew's hair smelled, "like a maple syrup factory."

Finally, with much melodrama and stomach-clutching, the Frenchman to his left managed to shakily stand and sniff Matthew's persona as well, you know, just to confirm the fact. As both (semi-lunatic) men were preoccupied sniffing said Canadian everywhere almost like dogs, Matthew just facepalmed and quietly reassured bystanders that yes, he was okay, and no, they were not his friends.

"Looks like you're… er, enjoying yourself," stated a very amused Gilbert, who had waltzed over from the dance floor during a break. "N-Not quite, but…" Matthew chuckled softly as the two men muttered about their sudden craving for pancakes.

However, the blonde and brunette slowly trailed off in their conversation, gazing at Matthew with synchronized looks of wonder. "Y-_You're_ Gilbert's guest?" Matthew hesitated. Would it be a good time to lie? After all, he didn't know the men's attitude towards Gil… However, he took the risk and said, "Yeah."

They both whooped and catcalled before being shut up by a frightening glare from the silver-eyed man. "Sorry, but…" started Francis with a wink, "…he's just_ too_ cute!" finished Antonio with a laugh.

Gilbert turned to his two confidantes (Friends? Acquaintances? Matthew wasn't sure.) and said, "Well, shall we go, then?"

Matthew, extremely confused when the other pair nodded, interjected, "W-What do you mean? We're at the party, so…" He furrowed his eyebrows in perplexion.

The three men looked at each other and burst into laughter, glancing back at Matthew with amusement. Catching his breath, Gilbert said, "Oh Matthew, you didn't _honestly_ think we were going to stay here all night, did you?"

Matthew couldn't speak, finally blurting out, "B-But whe-…" "Ssh, you let us worry about that, _mon cher_," assured the Frenchman quickly.

And as Matthew felt a coat being foisted over his thin shoulders, and an arm wrapping around his waist, he didn't even protest. He couldn't really, rendered half-paralyzed by the sensation of Antonio lightly leading him to the car and setting him in the passenger's seat. The other two climbed in back silently as Gilbert took the wheel with confidence. They were halfway out of the long stone driveway when Matthew regained control of his motor functions and said, "Wait! This isn't what I agreed to, I never-" And he was cut off by a mouth covering his own, the owner slipping his tongue in.

Matthew groaned a little, shivering as his wet cavern was explored gently by the probing tongue slowly making its way around. After what felt like hours, they pulled back.

The Canadian could just _swear _his heartbeat was the loudest thing in the world as he flushed a deep scarlet.

And then Francis was making suggestions for various "positions," and Antonio was as red as his precious tomatoes, and Prussia was grinning again, and somehow Matthew couldn't bring himself to _mind_.

"Where to next, then?"

--

A/N: FFF Long chapter is long, couldn't find the right place to stop. Hope you enjoyed even though it took _so long_! –**FAILS**-

BTW, the plot begins here. ;)

Any couples you'd like to see in here? _OTP_ opportunity!!! Leave one (or a few XD) in the review box and they might just be featured soon…

Blergh, not feeling so confident about the prose in this one. A lot of action though, so that should compensate/mask the lack of original flow.

_**~tph.**_


	6. new friends, same old hijinks

A/N: Plot time. Hell yeah :D Still deciding which couples to feature, and of course I'm still taking suggestions! I _love _them, actually.

AND REVIEWERS! Oh my God, you guys are effing _**AMAZING**_. Every single review for this, my first story ever, has been _positive_! Many have been constructive critism, which of course I adore… I need to better myself no matter how good I get. Just a thank you~ ;D Keep 'em coming.

Written while listening to quite possibly my favorite song, Into The Air Waves by Jack's Mannequin. Please listen to it, I'd like to hear if you like it too!!

--

Collateral Chapter 6

--

It seemed like an eternity passed before the luxury car finally pulled slowly into a gravel driveway. The ultra-bright headlights lit up the space ahead, and Matthew was able to see a fairly small building about twenty feet in the distance. The hut looked considerably run down, and if one were to squint, broken windows and a missing door were revealed.

The Canadian in the passenger's seat instantly grew uneasy, stiffening in his seat a bit at how, well… _suspicious_ the little shack appeared. Why on earth had they left a perfectly good party in a beautiful house for this place, this little hut-like thing in the middle of nowhere? It made no sense whatsoever…

"U-Uh, if I may ask… what are we doing here, exactly?"

The two men riding in back exchanged a brief _"look" _that made the blonde feel very out of the loop as he glanced back at the building in anxiety. Gilbert avoided Matthew's eyes deliberately and instead opted to climb out of the driver's seat, walking around to the sportscar's right side and courteously opening said Canadian's door. Matthew cautiously climbed out, muttering his thanks to Gilbert as he instinctively folded his arms in on himself.

"You look fuckin' nervous, don't do that," advised the red-eyed man, who, for some reason, still avoided the younger man's questioning gaze. Abiding his escort, he let his arms fall stiffly to his sides. Francis opened his door. Even though the noise was a soft one, the nervous Canadian started slightly, instinctively grabbing onto Gilbert's sleeve.

The silverette smiled, hooking an arm comfortingly around Matt's waist as Antonio disembarked the flashy Audi as well, closing the door with a small click.

And then everything was quiet as the three began to walk towards the shack, Gilbert holding Matthew's shoulder and gently urging him towards the other two. The Canadian hesitated, but then took a few small steps in their direction. Gilbert seemed pleased at this, and subsequently declared that Matthew maybe "wasn't _so_ girly" as he had thought.

Matthew accepted that that was probably the best compliment he would receive from the other and continued his timid voyage. Even though the walk (even at Matthew's pace) took less than thirty seconds, it was yet another few years for the Canadian as he mentally berated himself for his own recklessness.

As the pair neared the spot where a door should have been (Matthew _really_ didn't want to know what the story behind that was), the other two had already walked inside. Matthew heard a very enthused greeting being given from Francis, as well as a colder-sounding one being said by a deeper voice he didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" he whispered to Gilbert softly. "Just a friend," he replied hastily, making the other man raise his eyebrows a bit in disbelief. But before Matthew could inquire any farther, the door opened fully to reveal a dark-haired man who sported a tomato, a frown, and a strange curl sticking off the side of his brunette bob.

The man assessed Matthew with a piercing eye, then said, "Antonio, who's that?" He made a gesture towards said blonde with his thumb.

"That's Matthew. He' Gilbert's… well, _you know_." A smirk formed on his face as Matthew hastened to say, "W-We're just friends, I swear!" "Of course you are," whispered Francis.

The man looked him over critically again before saying, "He looks alright, I guess. You can come in."

"Thanks, Lovino." "Mmm."

As the four entered the building, however, a strong burning smell enveloped them. "G-Gil, what's that?" asked Matthew hurriedly. The man looked stoically ahead, eyes not betraying anything. "Gilbert?"

And then, a strongpair of hands were covering his mouth and nose. The Canadian gave a muffled shriek, writhing desperately. It was to no avail.

Black blotches began to eat away at his vision, submitting his body to the darkness_. 'Oh my God, they're killing me! I shouldn't have done this, I can't die… Gilbert, why did you…"_ His thought processes stopped, but his body persisted, fingers clawing wildly at the hands.

Eventually, he could not bear it. He went limp as sleep, blessed sleep surrounded him.

And it was still.

--

A/N: **Oh noes**.

T_T And daily updates… I'll try to get 'em back, guys, but no promises. Any guesses as to what's happening? I'd love to hear them.

And I got a request for SpaMano, so _yay!_ A new character joins us just as the plot thickens.~

Until next time, my loves.


	7. and there's night one

A/N: Sorry about the wait, had to deal with a bunch of family issues. My parents are really being control freaks, school is giving me hell, I'm sorry… Anyway, on with the story! The dark plot is slowly being revealed…

P.S. I REWROTE THIS BITCH OF A CHAPTER FIVE TIMES T_T And still, don't really like it at all. But I can't leave you hanging! NEVEREVAR.

--

Collateral Chapter 7

--

Matthew was floating slowly through the dark. All he could see was complete and utter blackness… But for some reason, it didn't feel quiet or peaceful at all. Instead, a restless sort of sensation coursed through his veins, making the young blonde instinctively shudder a bit.

He continued to submit to the dark for what felt like forever, tossing his body this way and that in an attempt to feel comfortable at last. It was no use, he still felt unease consuming his mind.

And all of a sudden, Matthew saw a bright, white light hovering a few feet above his head, seemingly expanding at an alarming rate. Hesitantly, he took a step back, watching as the white… well, whatever it was, engulfed the dark, transforming it into an almost painful brightness.

He looked, squinting and blinking all the way, into the light, seeing colors emerge. Now he could not look away as blurred images swam before him. He couldn't see his surroundings anymore, it was almost like a sort of tunnel, growing into blackness around the edges, only allowing a peek of the middle.

Then the images became clearer still, until… The Canadian blinked and saw three faces above his own, smirking down at him. He groaned and tried desperately to move, but, to his horror, discovered that he could not move an inch. "Don't try, mon cher, it's pointless. I couldn't move the first time I took a hit of this, either." Matthew's mind went into panic mode. What had they done to him?

Gilbert saw Matthew's frantic face and cupped his cheek in an almost-tender fashion, threading his fingers through the fine blonde hair. "It's okay, pretty-boy. Just a little late-night pick-me-up."

They waited again in what seemed like a very uncomfortable silence for Matthew, and yet, the three men in the room with him were completely at ease. 'Must be whatever they gave me,' thought the paralyzed Canadian bitterly.

Finally, Matthew regained some semblance of muscle control, just enough to sit up. He did just that, glaring at the silver-haired man who had brought him here with pure hatred. "What?" Gilbert asked, a bit blearily. The smaller blonde facepalmed.

Violently, he hissed, "You drugged me, Gil!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he suddenly realized the gravity of said situation and just how stupid he himself had been to trust a complete stranger. Why had he expected more from a man who still didn't know his name and had given him a random invitation to a party just like that?

Gilbert looked a bit regretful. "This is me, though… It's just who I am. You wanted to see 'my world,' right?" Matthew would have responded with a biting retort, but he was busy feeling a bit… strange. The room seemed to transform before his very eyes into a fantastic whirlpool of color and sound.

He giggled slightly at the way Francis' nose was shaped.

From the futon opposite the sofa where the two sat, Antonio took one look at Matthew and said definitively, "Chico, you're baked." Matthew just frowned as he tried to decipher the words, eventually dismissing the thought to be too challenging with a lopsided wave of one hand.

Antonio, shrugging, got up slowly (no one ever really gets used to being this smoked) and walked up slowly to a very sleepy Lovino, wrapping his arms around the younger Italian's neck and pressing their slightly-opened mouths to each other's. Lovino emitted a small groan of approval, shifting their positions just-so that he could sit on the Spaniard's lap.

Gilbert snickered at their blatant show of affection, briefly glancing at Matthew with a flicker of hope. Said red-eyed man sighed as he saw that the object of his attention had fallen asleep, head lolled back onto the couch's soft fabric.

Pretty soon, however, Gilbert had done the same, the three others following shortly after. The night grew quiet.

--

Pink sunlight filtered in through the shabbily-curtained windows of the apartment where five men lay sprawled, bodies curled up comfortably in sofas and a futon. The youngest of them all stirred slightly, one eyelid cracking open hesitantly, only to squeeze shut again.

And with that, he snuggled his body back into the silverette lying beneath him.

--

I AM SO SORRY T_T But it gets better soon! I pwomise :3

And contrary to popular review… No rape. D: I didn't have the heart (AND YES I READ COMMENTS FOR IDEAS FFFFF I FAIL ;_-) Written while listening to Chemical Kids and Mechanical Kids by Pierce the Veil.

Until next time!~


	8. could it be?

A/N: Next chapter time! I thought the last one _kinda_ sucked… So I worked even harder to make sure that this one's up to par (I might even redo the last one. Yes? No?). Enjoy the PruCan love~

**And **reviewers (especially Midori-Hoseki-Suichi, whose oneshot's being worked on as we speak), you pwn. _Hard_. You have more than earned Matthew-cookies. *starts handing them out* "C'mon, maple-y goooooodness~"

Please enjoy!

****CAN** **YOU GUESS WHY MATTHEW IS RAEG-MODE IN THE BEGINNING?** Try it out. It's not really challenging… XD** 

--

Collateral Chapter 7

--

Matthew stirred once again, sniffling as he buried himself even deeper into Gilbert's chest. The older man, who had awoken minutes before and was quietly talking to Francis, smiled at the sight of the Canadian's tousled hair and pinched face. "G-Gilbert?" he inquired blearily.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here." As if to prove his point, the red-eyed man tightened an arm comfortingly around Matthew's shoulders, earning himself a small groan and a yawn. "What happened last night?"

Gilbert was confused. "You mean… you don't remember?" The silverette pondered the after-effects of his first time getting high, oblivious to the growing expression of panic on Matthew's face.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? Didn't feel good?" Concerned now, Gilbert reached out a hand to feel the boy's forehead, but to his surprise, the arm was just knocked away by Matthew, who was now trembling. Francis looked on nervously as Lovino and Antonio slept peacefully on the futon.

"_D-DON'T TOUCH ME_!" screamed Matthew, scrambling to his feet. The sudden outburst jolted the two dozing on the opposite side of the room into consciousness, Antonio mumbling, "_Dios_, what is it…?"

"Y-You…" The Canadian was positively irate now, his hissing whispers sounding more like screams in inflection.

Gilbert honestly couldn't grasp why Matthew was so angry about it all. He had certainly seemed like he enjoyed himself, what with all the giggling and clinging to his arm. So what was…?

"Kid, I don't get it." Matthew's eyes glinted dangerously at this as he shrieked, "You know what? _I HAVE A NAME_! Matthew!"

"Well, fine, _Matthew._ God, _now_ will you tell me why you-" Before he could even finish, he was cut off by a harsh slap to his left cheek, making his ears ring painfully. He just gaped for a minute, mouth hanging open like a fish.

Then he felt an inexplicable surge of rage that made him stand slowly, glaring at his aggressor darkly. Enraged, he growled and grabbed Matthew's still-bruised wrist, making the other man whimper in pain and fear.

He pushed him roughly into the wall, trapping his legs as well. Hissing lowly, Gilbert managed to force out, "Don't you _ever_ fucking do that again. Understand?" Matthew smelled drugs on his breath, which was hot against his ear. Receiving only a few panicked breaths in return, Gilbert said, even more forcefully, "_UNDERSTAND?_" This time, the younger man's back was driven into the windowsill, making him cry out in pain.

"_Y-Yes_! I understand, please just _s-stop_!" Gilbert stared intensely at him for several more seconds. The Canadian's heart nearly stopped as the man pressed into him even farther. Then, a sharp voice called out, "Just stop it, Gilbert. _Now_."

Lovino stood with his hand firmly on Gilbert's shoulder, glare almost as imposing as the silver-haired man's own. "Gilbert!" he shouted when the man didn't move.

Finally, after one of the most tense silences of the young blonde's life, his wrist was released and his attacker backed away with a soft, _"Che…"_

Matthew, not missing a single opportunity for escape, immediately broke for the door, not even grabbing a jacket as he bolted into the morning air. Gilbert, Francis, and the two others looked on quietly as the door slammed with a jarring sound. Not one of them jumped.

--

Matthew, in his haste, had forgotten the contents that were in his jeans pockets, such as…. '_Damn!'_… his house keys. Well, how on earth was he even supposed to get there with no mode of transportation? He sighed, breath making small white puffs in the January air.

Tears formed in the corners of his violet eyes that Gilbert loved so much. Had he really…

…slept with a man who didn't know his _first name_?

He sobbed.

--

Oh Mattie. YOU ISH MISTAKEN D;

So, did you get it right?

Reviews make a happy authoress (who actually _updates_! **Yay**!)


End file.
